rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WeissSchneeFan/Time Travel Speculation
Hi, this is my first blog post on wikia so please bear with me. A few days ago I read a Theory about a Time Travel Episode that the author titled Friends Forever. (I can't remember who the author was) It theorized that Ruby would be sent to the future and would have to find all her friends and reunit them to prove there friendship. And that then when she returned to the past she would be ready for anything that came there way. While I love this idea I have two other senarios I would like to bring foward. 1) "The Weiss Un-Bitchification Trip". Let me first say, as my name shows I love Weiss and can't wait to see her character development. This theory of mine is that at some point during the show, (outside of Bacon Academy) Weiss and Blake get into another big fight or its during the finale of the whole SDC Conspiracy, and Weiss runs away into the night and while the others look for her she is never found. Weiss keeps running and seems to be swollowed by the forest. She wakes up in a cave with a figure in a cloak nursing her back to health. Weiss asks where she is and who the cloaked figure is. The figure pulls of the hood to reveal that it is Ruby, 7X years old. Startled Weiss runs out of the Cave and finds her self in a small village in the mountains. where all the people are gaunt and grey, and all look beaten down from life. The most startling fact of this is that there are Humans and Fauna both living together. Ruby follows her out and explains to her what happened in the 60 odd years. that after she vanished the Schnee family blammed it on Fauna and convinced the Vale Congress/Parliment to pass a bill that ordered the execution of all Fauna. The resulting war tore Team RWBY apart. With Yang being killed in a White Fang attack on a human military base. During the chaos the Grim are able to return with the help of their mortal servents Adam, Roman, etc. Blake and Team JAUN are killed in the fighting. the Grim overwealmed Humanity and forced Humans and Fauna alike into slavery. Only small groups were able to escape and live in the harshest most secluded places on the planet. Weiss having no way back home decides to stay with the village. After 2/3 weeks of living with them and seeing how Humans/Fauna can have peace and harmony Weiss hears her name being called in the woods near the village. Tthat night she runs into the woods towards the noise. And runs headlong into Yang who is still looking for her the night she vanished. Realizing that because no timed had passed she could have a second chance at creating the future. 2) "The Bacon of Hope". A few months into their first year at Bacon, Jaune is in the training room practicing when Yang and Blake fall out of nowhere. Startled by their sudden appearence Jaune jumps back. Yang and Blake get up and upon seeing Jaune told him to tell no one that he had seen them. Jaune later asks past Yang and Blake what they were doing that morning to which they say that they have no idea what Jaune is talking about. That night Jaune hears movement outside his dorm and looks out to see Future Yang and Blake. He follows them to the Main Tower where the Beacons are housed. He hears them talking about how the Beacons are one of the only things keeping the Grim at bay. Hearing somone behind him Jaune hides, only to see Roman and/or Crimson talking to Future YB. He hears them say that they know of her/his plot to steal the Beacons leaving the world open to the return of the Grim. They engage in battle and after driving off Roman/Crimson YB take the beacon to replace it in future Bacon Academy to help fight the Grim. Sfter Future YB leave Jaune, to stunned for words quickly sprints off the Ozpins Office to tell him what hapened. Ozpin tells him that because the beacon was stolen once again just like in the original time line the Future would be intact. Allowing Future team RWBY to replace the Beacon. And that Jaune can't reveal any of this to them until the time is right. (he ends up giving Team RWBY the idea) Thanks for reading my long theory post. (And yes my use of "Bacon" instead of "Beacon" was intentional) Category:Blog posts